Lust and Other Things
by Jaya
Summary: Sarah the most unpopular girl in school goes to a party. At which she gets drugged, thrown out, and then has to deal with Jareth on top of that.


Title: Lust and other things  
Author: Jaya  
Distribution: ask and I will let you...maybe  
Rating: PG-15 (for swearing)  
Disclaimer: We all know Jareth don't belong to me. Stephan belongs to...I   
can't exactly remember. But he doesn't belong to me anyway.  
Feedback: is the foundation of my universe. At: jacey111@yahoo.com  
Summary: Sarah the most unpopular girl in school goes to a party. At which   
she gets drugged, thrown out, and then has to deal with Jareth on top of   
that.  
Note: This is that Challenge that was issued by Princess Destiny on her site. It was FUN! If you don't know what I'm talking about, just enjoy the fic anyway!   
  
CHALLENGE 1  
  
***********************  
LUST AND OTHER THINGS  
***********************  
  
**************  
CHAPTER ONE  
**************  
  
Sarah walked down the halls idly, as if in a dream. She always seemed to be   
dreaming after returning to Earth a year ago. Maybe she'd never left in the   
first place.  
  
"Hi," An overly perky, high pitched voice said from somewhere beside her.  
  
Sarah assumed the voice was talking to someone else.  
  
"Sarah. Um is that your name?" The voice continued.  
  
Sarah looked up. "Oh were you talking to me?" She asked shocked out of her   
dream mode.  
  
"Like, yeah. I've been looking all over for you. I'm like, having a party at   
my house on Saturday night. Everyone's going to like be there. And I was   
wondering if you'd maybe want to come?" Cindy Anderson, the most popular   
and richest girl in school asked.  
  
Sarah gasped. "Oh. I'd LOVE to." She said, eyes wide and shining.  
  
"Here's my address. And I'll see you at seven o'clock!" Cindy said brightly.  
  
"Thanks," Sarah called running out the door as the final bell rang.  
  
Cindy sauntered over to her group of friends.  
  
"See, I _told_ you she'd take it." Cindy said smugly.  
  
"You are like so right."  
  
"How could we have doubted you."  
  
"What is with her clothes?"  
  
"She'll never know what hit her." Came the replies of her friends.   
  
The party was going to be SO much fun. For them anyway.  
  
Come Saturday, Sarah Williams would be a WAY different girl.  
  
*  
  
"Dad! I'm leaving!" Sarah sang out. She was wearing a dark green slip dress,  
just right for the summer weather outside.  
  
"Sarah hang on a minute!" Her father called, coming down the stair quickly.   
"Now remember, don't do anything you'll regret later."   
  
"Sure dad." Sarah said blithely before running out the door and into a   
waiting car.  
  
"Sometimes I worry about that girl." Sarah's father moaned to Karen her   
stepmother who had come out of the kitchen.  
  
"She's sixteen darling. And responsible. I'm sure nothing will happen."   
Karen said with a smile. Everything would be fine.  
  
* *  
  
"Cindy hi, thanks so much for inviting me." Sarah babbled to her hostess.  
  
"Your welcome Sarah. Well, go mingle." Cindy said pushing Sarah over towards   
a few groups. "It's the only chance you'll ever even see the popular people   
up close." Cindy muttered with a rather sinister smile.  
  
Sarah went off in the direction Cindy pointed her in.  
  
*Everyone seems so nice. I should really talk to more people at school, then   
I'd have more friends.* Sarah decided mentally, joining a group of dancers   
making their way through the living room.  
  
Sarah followed the group until it dispersed, somewhere on the other side of   
the house.  
  
She found herself dancing in another group, until a guy came up to her and   
asked her to dance.  
  
"Hi, I haven't seen you here before." The guy said.  
  
"Oh, I haven't been to one of these before. My name's Sarah."   
  
"Jeff." Came the reply. They danced for a while.  
  
"Look do you want me to get you a drink Sarah?" Jeff asked flashing an   
irresistible smile at her.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Jeff." She said gratefully.  
  
Jeff went over to the drinks table and picked up two cups of punch. He   
glanced around to make sure no one was watching him, and squeezed a capsule   
of something into one of the drinks.  
  
He made his way back to Sarah, and was careful to give her the one that had   
the 'secret ingredient' in it.  
  
"Thanks Jeff, I never realized that dancing could make you so thirsty." Sarah  
said grasping her drink and sipping it.  
  
His smile seemed kind of strange to her. "Come on Sarah you don't get the   
full effects unless you drink it like this." He demonstrated chugging down   
his cup.  
  
"Oh well, carpe diem." She said following his example.  
  
Immediately she began to feel strange. Kind of floaty.  
  
Suddenly Cindy was in front of her.  
  
"What's the matter Sarah, can't hold your acid?" She asked viciously, smiling   
evilly.  
  
Sarah felt Jeff pick her up and drag her towards the front door, where Cindy   
threw her out.  
  
"Thanks for coming Sarah, you were good for a laugh." Cindy said before doing   
so, and slamming the door in Sarah's face. Sarah managed to stagger home, and  
thankfully her parents had gone out taking Toby with them.  
  
* * *  
Jareth was bored. And angry. And still bored.  
  
And depressed.  
  
Sarah had rejected his advances, got the child back, and was probably   
laughing at him right now.  
  
Bitch.  
  
"And why shouldn't she be interested in me?" He asked the air. "It's not like  
I'm ugly or something like that. These Earth girls are never satisfied.   
'You may have moved the stars for me, but I'm not interested.' It's   
insulting. And what's worse now I'm talking to myself."  
  
He'd heard his brother Stephan and his friends wondering what had happened to  
the mighty Goblin King. Eternally undefeated. Suddenly one day defeated by a  
normal human girl. What was with that anyway?  
Normal? Sarah? Boy were they wrong. Sarah would never be normal if she lived  
forever. She was a lily in a patch of roses.  
  
How to save face, now that was a problem.  
  
He snapped his fingers surprised he hadn't thought of it before.  
  
"I'LL GET HER BACK!" He yelled. "I WILL NOT BE SCORNED." Jumping up he   
grabbed his cloak.   
  
"This time _I_ will win." Jareth said flashing a smile of bright white teeth  
at the world in general, before teleporting to Earth.  
  
This was going to be *fun*.  
  
***************  
CHAPTER TWO   
***************  
  
Sarah felt rather giddy.  
  
It was not surprising really, as she was hanging upside down on the couch   
watching television.  
  
A flash of lights attracted her attention.  
  
"SARAH, I..." Jareth stopped and stared. She appeared to be watching   
Australian soapies while lying upside down on the couch.  
  
"JARRIE!" Sarah yelled then rolled down the couch and hit him before hugging   
him.  
  
"What are you DOING? Sarah. Stop playing with my hair and talk back to me   
when I'm talking to you." Jareth commanded.  
  
"Wouldn't talking back to you be considered defying you? My hair is limp and   
lifeless. I want more AIR in my hair." Sarah said giggling slightly ignoring   
his previous command and still fiddling with his hair.  
  
"Sarah stop that! Get your hands away from me...Oh I can't deal with this   
here." Jareth said rolling his eyes.  
  
He grabbed Sarah's hand and took them to the Throne Room.  
  
Sarah was slightly disorientated by this, and took a few minutes to wait for   
the room to stop spinning. Then she realized where he'd brought her.  
  
"You BASTARD! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you." She said, the words   
becoming a chant. Then she looked around. "Where are all the goblins?" She   
asked all confuzzled.  
  
"Some are in the City, and the rest are in the Fae kingdom at the moment. My   
brother figured he could handle them, so I let Stephan take em for a week."   
He said grinning mischeviously.  
  
"Take me HOME!" Sarah demanded, not pleased at all he wasn't paying attention  
to her.  
  
"You are home. Now." He said irritatingly.  
  
"Look here you stuffed-up, tights-wearing...Really gorgeous hunk of a Goblin   
King. Ooops, that didn't quite come out the insult that I meant" Sarah said   
kind of embarrassed. She'd wanted to say a really mean thing that would make   
him send her home.  
  
"You think I'm gorgeous?" Jareth asked stunned.  
  
"Can I take it back?" Sarah asked.  
  
"No you can't take it back! You can't call someone something and then take it  
back!" Jareth yelled.  
  
"Temporary insanity." Sarah said smugly.  
  
"What?" Jareth stared at her.  
  
"I must have been temporarily insane." She said again, even more smugly.  
  
Jareth snorted, "Watching too many of those Australian soapies have you?" He   
asked in a somewhat superior tone of voice.  
  
"I DON'T WATCH AUSTRALIAN SOAPIES!" Sarah shrieked in denial. "Karen just   
left the T.V. on when she left is all. Why do you care anyway?"  
  
"I HAPPEN to be desperately in love with you, Sarah Williams! But right now,   
I'm NOT sure if I can even stand you! What did those earth children DO to   
you exactly...And do I like it or hate it?" Jareth said wonderingly tapping   
his chin.  
  
"I'm going to sit down." Sarah announced jumping on to the throne which   
turned out to be made of cushions. "No wonder you sit on this all the time.   
You trick people into believing you sit on hard stone, when it's really   
cushions.....You love me?" She asked wrinkling her nose like a rabbit.  
  
"Yes, we already established that." Jareth said exasperated.  
  
"I don't know if I like that at all, I mean, you obviously had an ulterior   
motive for showing up at my house. And you probably want me to marry you."   
She paused for a moment. "Should I marry you? Are you good in bed?" Sarah   
suddenly asked.  
  
"What?" Jareth asked surprised.  
  
"Good in bed? Good at fucking, bonking, shagging, that one that begins with   
c, doing it, having sex, making love, fornication ,seduction, having   
intimate relations..." Sarah's rambling was cut off by Jareths mouth over   
hers.  
  
"You could always find out." Jareth said seductively after the kiss was over.  
  
"That was not an invitation darling. It was just a question to figure out if   
I'll consider you for marriage. I mean, I can't exactly marry someone really   
bad, now could I?" Sarah said.  
  
Jareth just looked at her. "Same here, I'm a king, I rule over subjects, bad  
sex would make me mad, so they would suffer more because of it." He agreed.  
  
"So. What did the humans do to you?" Jareth asked.  
  
"Well, why don't you just get out those glass balls of yours and see what   
happened." Sarah said without thinking. "Oh that sounded really, really bad."  
  
Jareth took out a crystal, and twisted it. Then he watched all the events   
that had happened to Sarah.  
  
"Well that still doesn't explain your behaviour Sarah!" Jareth exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, I'm on acid you big dork! This IS NOT the normal behaviour of me! I   
mean-oh stuff it! Kiss me or I'll kill you!" Sarah yelled throwing herself   
towards him.  
  
He felt a bit worried at the possessive look in her eyes and jumped away.  
  
She stalked after him. "Now Sarah, your drugged. You don't want to do this,   
this is me, Jareth, you know the guy whom you hate, who kidnapped your   
brother. Who is..." Jareth was grasping for the words and suddenly found   
Sarah in front of him.  
  
"...Absolutely gorgeous." She purred smiling seductively. "Come on Jareth,   
you KNOW why you went to my house, and it wasn't to have a nice little chat.  
You want me don't you?" Sarah said, daring to say her nay.  
  
"Well yes. But you hate me. You proved that last time you were here. You left  
and now my brother has been making fun of me. Only because 'everyone love to   
go to the kingdom of the Fae, cause it's so wonderful!' " He said bitterly.   
"When you came here I thought you actually wanted to. Then you up and LEAVE!"   
Jareth yelled angrily.  
  
He turned around and sat back down on his throne.  
  
Sarah ascended the steps up to his throne and sat on his lap. "Believe me, I   
want this. Just ask the right question and I'll NEVER leave again." Sarah   
whispered in his ear.  
  
"Marry me, Sarah?" Jareth purred in her ear.  
  
"I honestly thought you'd never ask." Sarah said leaning back to initiate a   
hot passionate kiss.  
  
Which led to far more interesting things.  
  
*  
  
"Cindy! Wait up!" Sarah called dragging a guy behind her.  
  
Cindy turned around with a look of disgust on her face which she dropped for   
a look of shock when she saw the guy Sarah was toting.  
  
"This is Jared, my boyfriend. He picked me up after the party. Jared this is   
Cindy that girl I told you about." Sarah said.  
  
"Oh her," Jareth said disdainfully. "I would say it was nice to meet you, but  
after what you did to Sarah, I'm afraid I can't." He said sighing   
dramatically.  
  
"Isn't he great! Well we have to go now Cindy, I'm afraid we're late.   
Goodbye." Sarah said waving her fingers at Cindy before walking off in   
triumph.  
  
They waited until Cindy was out of sight before Jareth transported them back  
to the Palace.  
  
There was a note waiting on Jareth's throne when they walked back into the   
throne room.   
  
It said:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THIS IS AN EVICTION NOTICE:  
  
Will one Jareth, King of the Goblins please collect   
25 of his goblins before tomorrow morning.  
  
Failure to collect will result in dire consequences.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Lavender   
Evictor: Fae Kingdom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jareth and Sarah laughed as they imagined Stephan dictating the message to   
the Evictor.  
  
"Lets go collect them, later." Sarah said.  
  
"Yes, I think it's much too early to pick up some rowdy goblins." Jareth   
agreed.  
  
"And there's still eight hours to nightfall." Sarah said mock despairing at   
which Jareth laughed.  
  
"Whatever shall we do in the meantime." Wondered Jareth.  
  
"Oh, maybe the thing we did yesterday except I'm not drugged." Sarah   
suggesting smiling softly.  
  
He grinned at her like a Cheshire cat.   
  
"My dear! What a BRILLIANT idea!" He exclaimed, grabbing her and with that   
he transported them both to his chambers.  
  
"Jareth stop that" Sarah's voice said from behind the closed bedroom door.   
"What are you doing with those? Get away. AWAY I TELL YOU!" Sarah's voice   
exclaimed.  
  
"JAAAAARRRREEEETTTHHH!!!!"  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
That was it. My First fic. Thoughts anyone? It was fun to write anyway   
albeit short.  
  
Jaya.  
  
The requirements for the challenge:  
Type: JS  
Genre: Any you like!  
Rating: Anything you like. PG 13+-NC 17+  
Brief outline: Sarah, the most unpopular girl in School is shocked when   
she's invited to a cool party-just her luck, it's a trap! They put acid   
into her drink and then throw her out the door to suffer the concequences   
of the drug!  
Jareth, sick of waiting for Sarah, decides to storm down to Earth and get   
her-WHAT he gets is FAR from what he expected! She's drugged, all over   
him-and he frankly can't figure out if she's happy to see him or not!  
Must say in fanfic:  
1. "Look here you stuffed-up, tights-wearing...Really gorgeous hunk of a   
Goblin King. Ooops, that didn't quite come out the insult that I meant"  
2. "I HAPPEN to be desperately in love with you, Sarah Williams! But   
right now, I'm NOT sure if I can even stand you! What did those earth   
children DO to you exactly...And do I like it or hate it?"  
3. "Hey, I'm on acid you big dork! This IS NOT the normal behaviour of   
me! I mean-oh stuff it! Kiss me or I'll kill you!"  



End file.
